Jordan Morris, Our Sci-Fi Friend
"Jordan Morris, Our Sci-Fi Friend" is the two-hundred-forty-third episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes are joined by return guest JORDAN MORRIS who’s doing the Bubble sci-fi podcast and now he’s doing another one on this show. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Hayes is walking on the trail from Wild. Hayes and Scooter ... Braun are doing Wild. Hayes goes on that walk almost every year and may have already had a story about this on the show. Hayes has his big backpack on with his important documents, pills, and it's also a little car. Scooter has his signature heelies and can essentially become a scooter. * Sean is barely present for the show. Complains about Hollywood Handbook's mythology. (Steffi Graf, Haye's previous story about Wild, etc.) * Hayes and Scooter encounter an injured wolf that they had just beat up. * After doing all the beat-up moves backwards - in order to reset the fractures - the wolf is now a dog * Sean: The literal creation of the first dog is through doggy-style sex... by God Guest Segment * (unknown) Recurring Segments * Table Read - The Boys read a script about a dystopia future where there is too much salt in the water and men aren't allowed to talk women. * Elephant in the Room - Recurring Jokes * (unknown) Ads * 9+ minute ad for a new scripted podcast from Stitcher: Gossip. Hayes refuses to continue reading the ad copy. ** The show has always had a clean mission statement, to educate people about the show business industry. What we don't do is go around talking S-H-I-You Know What on other people. That's what gossiping is. ** Famous quote: *** "Big people talk about ideas, smaller people talk about events, and the smallest people of all talk about other people and that's gossip" ''- Friggin' Somebody Crazy Smart'' ** Kevin is instructed to throw this ad and the show in the garbage *** Sean and Hayes want to watch Kevin physically throw out the show because Kevin has been sneaking in and eating out of the garbage *** The garbage has a lid to keep Kevin out. Sean takes off the lid. Kevin says he has learned how to take off the lid all by himself (because he wants to take credit for it). *** Kevin blocks the view of the trash can with his back to the Boys and it looks like he threw the show away. ** Sean and Hayes try to give the Gossip characters a taste of their own medicine by gossiping about them! *** Harambe's code - an eye for an eye ** If you've seen the Mr. Rogers documentary, then you know he wouldn't approve *** Kevin tried to go to the Mr. Rogers documentary two weeks before it was supposed to debut. **** It was premiering on a Thursday and Kevin was like: "Great! Today's Thursday!" in his upbeat, innocent way. **** He walked to the ArcLight stood in line for a long time and ultimately was laughed at by a bunch of Star Wars fans. *** Kevin feels like a part of himself is Mr. Rogers *** Kevin did a Mr. Rogers-esque video and sent it to his Mom and sister. They told him to never show the video to anyone. **** This happened two years ago. **** Kevin and Hayes probably even saw each other that same day. *** The Boys decide to take Kevin's embarrassing Mr. Rogers documentary story and say that it happened to the Gossip characters, and also that they eat boogers. ** The Boys start "spilling the t": *** Hayes is loving sipping on his latte and also sipping on some t. *** Sean is ready to start spilling the t, and have you heard about Valeria, Mia, and Bethany? *** Hayes notes that if they all show up together at the ArcLight, the story is less embarrassing and more like a group outing. ** "Their show (Gossip) contains infidelity...girls going missing, murder, and maybe even a serial killer priest" *** If the word "maybe" is there, then it won't have what it mentions. *** Kevin suggested using the word "maybe" in Hollywood Handbook ads. **** "All kinds of guests stop by! Maybe even Chris Pratt!" ...he won't. He will not do that ** "Special appearances by Earwolf favorites Jon Gabrus and Tawny Newsome ..." and Sean couldn't be more disappointed in them. They should both know better. ** Kevin still hasn't seen the Mr. Rogers documentary ** Kevin: Did you know that Gabrus says "it's the Freak-end" on Fridays when he comes into the office? Sean: Yes. He's one of my friends. Episode Photos ep243-All.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Bosch, Jordon Morris, Sean Clements ep243-A.jpg ep243-B.jpg ep243-C.jpg ep243-D.jpg Jordan Morris, Our Sci-Fi Friend